1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to travel toothbrushes and more particularly pertains to a toothbrush which may be sterilized after use and during transport thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of toothbrushes and associated sterilizing cases is known in the prior art. More specifically, such brushes heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of conveniently transporting such brushes are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements. Sterilization has been provided by use of storage carrying sterilizing fluid (U.S. Pat. No. 4,214,657); by contact with fumes (U.S. Pat. No. 5,086,916); and by the use of heat (U.S. Pat. No. 4,816,648). Also, hinges have been provided in the handles of toothbrushes to permit folding the units into smaller sizes for travel, e.g. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,003,658 and 4,979,258. Generally, where liquid sterilizing media has been included as a component, the volume is sufficient for multiple long term use causing a potential leakage or spillage situation and since the residue in contact with contaminated bristles usually drains back into the reservoir for such liquid, the possibility for contamination by reuse of such liquid exists.
In this respect, the hygienic toothbrush according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing one-use sterilization of a toothbrush using a minimum of liquid media.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved hygienic toothbrushes which can be safely stored and transported with minimum risk of spillage of the sterilizing solution and no possibility of contamination by reuse of such solution. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.